


Il colore venuto dal mare.

by HushZero



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cthulhu Mythos, Gen, Horror
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushZero/pseuds/HushZero
Summary: Inghilterra, 1850.Ailish McRigan è un agente speciale dell'ufficio per l'applicazione della legge sulla magia. A metà fra gli Auror e l'ufficio per l'uso improprio della magia, il suo compito è fermare l'incessante aumento di usi impropri di artefatti e incantesimi che vengono usati per spingere la nuova rivoluzione industriale oltre i suoi limiti. Qualcosa però cambia una mattina di lavoro qualunque, una mattina in cui verrà trascinata in un indagine fra rituali sacrificali, babbani in grado di sfruttare la magia e orrori cosmici.Hugo Pélissier è un ex galeotto che ha rimesso in piedi la propria vita grazie al leggendario Eugène-François Vidocq, il quale lo ha messo sulla strada per diventare uno dei primi investigatori privati francesi. Le indagini su degli adolescenti scomparsi però lo portano a imbattersi con la realtà di una nobiltà francese corrotta e dedita a rituali così antichi da predare l'origine stessa dell'uomo e della magia, trasportandolo in una realtà di terrore.In questo universo la magia umana non è la sola cosa da temere, i protagonisti scopriranno che le fondamenta stesse del mondo magico poggiano su orrori più antichi della terra stessa.





	1. Cattive notizie.

* * *

 

Londra, dicembre 1850.

 

Ailish arrancava faticosamente attraverso la poderosa nevicata che aveva investito Londra quella notte. Quell’inverno si stava rivelando particolarmente rigido e, per non destare l’attenzione dei babbani, non poteva far altro se non _imperviare_ i suoi occhiali e avanzare faticosamente assieme ad altri uomini e donne fra i cumuli di neve a Whitehall. L’unica nota positiva di quel clima così aspro era la possibilità di mascherarsi sotto strati di sciarpe e cappotti, perfettamente al sicuro da occhi indiscreti.

Non che essere una strega fosse qualcosa di particolarmente evidente, ma essere una irlandese a Londra in quel periodo non era esattamente una posizione invidiabile, peggio ancora se ben vestita nei quartieri più importanti. Nei suoi primi anni al ministero della magia qualche _bobby_ troppo zelante trovava sempre un motivo per fermarla e interrogarla o rispedirla indietro. Non era una novità per lei, suo padre aveva dovuto lottare e faticare per farsi accettare come ingegnere e sapeva bene cosa significava.

Fortunatamente la magia in quello la aiutava, cambiare colore ai capelli e far sparire temporaneamente le lentiggini non era un problema; senza contare che al ministero, o più in generale nel mondo magico, nessuno badava se eri irlandese, nero o qualsiasi altra cosa.

Scese le scale che portavano ai bagni sotterranei di Whitehall scrollandosi di dosso la neve e si diresse verso i bagni femminili, accompagnata da altre donne imbacuccate e aspettando il proprio turno di fronte ai box chiusi. Nonostante i quasi dieci anni al ministero, si chiedeva ogni giorno a chi potesse essere venuto in mente di mettere un ingresso magico in un bagno pubblico. Certo, nascondere in piena vista qualcosa era la maniera migliore per mantenerla segreta, ma era comunque dell’idea che si sarebbe potuto trovare qualcosa di meglio di un bagno pubblico. L’idea di dover usare l’ingresso di “servizio” seccava Ailish, ma in quei giorni qualcosa aveva reso instabile la rete della metropolvere, costringendo tutti gli impiegati a usare gli ingressi secondari nei bagni.

Fortunatamente quello era sempre in condizioni decorose, le nuove piastrelle bianche e splendenti a contrasto con la rubinetteria nera, i dettagli in ferro battuto e i cubicoli dei bagni in solido legno massiccio davano al posto un aspetto quantomeno caloroso.

Arrivato il suo turno, Ailish poggiò sulla maniglia il suo gettone del ministero, la misura di sicurezza necessaria ad attivare il passaggio verso l’atrio principale. Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, sollevando la veste e il cappotto per non inciampare mentre entrava con i piedi nella tazza del water. Fortunatamente anche l’acqua era incantata e non si doveva mai preoccupare di asciugarsi in seguito. Posizionatasi accuratamente, tirò la catena dello sciacquone per avviare il trasporto. Durò tutto pochi secondi, come sempre. Roteò vorticosamente giù per lo scarico, per poi apparire in uno dei camini d’ingresso nell’atrio del ministero. La sala era gremita come ogni mattina, maghi e streghe arrivavano dal suo lato mentre altri facevano la coda dal lato opposto per uscire.

“Ailish! Ehi Ailish, di qui!” conosceva quella voce. Si girò a cercarne l’origine, ma in un attimo la proprietaria si aggrappò ad Ailish, prendendola sottobraccio di colpo.

“Mathilda!” esclamò sorpresa, voltandosi di soprassalto. Mathilda Egbert era una sua amica dai tempi di scuola e ora impegata nel dipartimento per il controllo del trasporto magico.

“Cosa diamine ti è successo!” esclamò Ailish osservandola da capo a piedi. L’amica sembrava in quel momento più una spalatrice di carbone su un treno che una strega. La sua figura minuta era avvolta da una salopette di cuoio, un maglione sdrucito e bruciacchiato una fazzoletto sporco legato al collo.

“Abbiamo lavorato tutta notte sulla rete della metropolvere, un vero caos. Camini esplosi, collegamenti erratici, polvere che attizza le fiamme anziché renderle inerti. Vuoi vedere?” disse mentre si scrollava della fuliggine dai corti capelli neri addosso alla sua amica.

“Selvaggia!” esclamò scherzosamente Ailish cercando di allontanarla. “Allora, avete scoperto perché i camini si mangiano le persone?”

Il tono di Ailish era vagamente scherzoso, ma nei giorni passati era successo veramente. Qualcosa aveva influenzato la rete della metropolvere e i camini avevano iniziato a comportarsi in maniera anomala. I report di gente ferita nei viaggi, ustionata gravemente dalle fiamme o finita in due posti separati si erano moltiplicati a vista d’occhio, tanto che le autorità competenti dovettero bloccare tutti trasporti sulla città e periferia.

“Forse” rispose Mathilda un po’ più seriamente questa volta “Ma non ne siamo sicuri. Sembra essere un problema con la metropolvere stessa.”

Rimase pensierosa per un momento, forse incerta su quanto potesse dire.

“Abbiamo interrogato tutti alla Floo-Pow, ma loro non ne sanno nulla. Usano sempre gli stessi ingredienti dagli stessi produttori, non ci hanno voluto dire di più e non posso nemmeno biasimarli.”

“Quindi siete a un vicolo cieco?” chiese Ailish.

“Quasi. Io non ti ho detto nulla, ma la cosa potrebbe passare in parte sotto al tuo dipartimento. Potrebbe esserci lo zampino di qualche criminale che ha adulterato la metropolvere per un suo tornaconto.”

Ailish soppesò quella possibilità mentre camminava con l’amica. Lei era un auror, ma non nell’accezione più classica del termine. Vista la sua profonda conoscenza della magia era stata messa al comando di una piccola squadra che lavorava con l’ufficio per l’uso improprio della magia. La rivoluzione industriale stava portando grandi cambiamenti e con essi molte possibilità, non tutte strettamente legali. Molti maghi si offrivano volontari per incantare, rigorosamente dietro lauto compenso, i macchinari delle industrie emergenti, le quali erano disposte a tutto pur di spiccare. Ovviamente la cosa violava lo statuto internazionale di segretezza, oltre ad essere estremamente pericolosa per gli operai che adoperavano a loro insapura macchinari incantati.

“Non mi stupirebbe” -sentenziò infine all’amica, dirigendosi assieme a lei verso gli ascensori principali- “l’altro giorno quasi metà di quel tizio diviso in due finiva in un camino babbano, non collegato alla metropolvere. La cosa sta diventando grande.”

“Già, esatto” Mathilda atona “spero che almeno diano la possibilità agli uffici di collaborare. Mi piacerebbe poterti infastidire anche lì!” concluse allegramente, scrollandosi nuovamente della fuliggine addosso ad Ailish per poi fuggire in un ascensore che si stava chiudendo.

“Incredibile” pensò Ailish mentre spolverava via la fuliggine lasciata da Mathilda sui suoi abiti “Non cambierà mai. Fortunata lei che riesce a mantenersi entusiasta.”

Sorpassata la fontana dei fratelli, si diresse anche lei agli ascensori. Il suo ufficio si trovava al livello due, una corsa relativamente breve. Quando si aprirono le porte uscì da sola ed entrò sul piano del livello due, il corridoio che dava sui vari distaccamenti principali: Ufficio degli Auror, Ufficio per l’uso improprio della magia, ufficio per l’uso improprio dei manufatti babbani, Wizengamot e uffici amministrativi del Wizengamot. Il suo ufficio si trovava in una stanza separata nel reparto degli Auror. Lì ogni auror aveva un ampio cubicolo tutto per se in cui lavorare, a lei era stata data una stanza apposita divisa in due sezioni.

Nella sezione esterna, quella da cui entrava, si trovavano cinque cubicoli per gli altrettanti membri della sua squadra, mentre il suo ufficio, poco più grande di un cubicolo, si trovava al di là di una porta sul lato opposto all’ingresso. Era sabato, non si sorprese quindi di trovare i cubicoli della sua squadra vuoti. Solo pochi suoi colleghi Auror erano venuti quella mattina, Conrad che stava sempre in silenzio a lavorare, Figgs che Ailish non aveva mai visto saltare un giorno nemmeno durante le tempeste di neve e miss Gleanor, una delle poche auror donne del periodo. Aveva salutato tutti cordialmente e si era diretta nel suo cubicolo, eliminando magicamente le deiezioni dei gufi mattutini sulle scrivanie dei suoi compagni.

Anche quella cosa, usare volatili per consegnare messaggi in un ambiente chiuso, le era sempre sembrata anomala, ma era solo una delle tante anomalie che chi come lei veniva dal mondo babbano accettava molto lentamente col passare del tempo.

Levatosi il cappotto, si sedette alla scrivania, ripulendola con un colpo di bacchetta e riordinando le pergamene lasciate dai gufi. Niente di importante nei messaggi, erano solo i rapporti della settimana appena conclusasi. Avevano provveduto a sgominare un circolo di maghi e streghe che incantavano i le caldaie degli opifici per garantire una produzione continua, ma alcune di esse poco sorvegliate erano esplose causando danni e vittime.  

Aveva iniziato da poco a redigere il rapporto settimanale quando uno stridio assordante le perforò i timpani, seguito immediatamente da voci concitate e un gran svolazzare.

“Cosa diav-“ non riuscì a terminare la frase. Un uccello sconosciuto era saettato attraverso il vetro magico della porta facendola saltare in piedi, ribaltando la sedia. Non era il solito gufo messaggero, ma un piccolo falchetto che ora giaceva tronfio fra le carte che aveva sparpagliato planando sulla scrivania.

Aveva legata a una zampa una piccola pergamena cremisi. Ailish ci mise un momento a riprendersi, slegò poi la pergamena e la prese mentre il piccolo falco le lanciava un ultima occhiata, spiccando di nuovo il volo verso la porta. Il messaggio sulla pergamena era conciso e allarmante: _Emergenza livello massimo – sala riunioni ora._

Si precipitò fuori dall’ufficio senza attendere ulteriormente, non aveva mai assistito a un’emergenza di livello massimo e nemmeno sapeva che ci fossero dei falchetti per consegnare i messaggi più velocemente dei gufi.

Arrivata in sala riunioni, una grande sala con un tavolo ovale abbastanza grande da accogliere più auror di quelli attualmente impiegati, lavagne e bacheche, trovò i suoi colleghi auror e il capo dipartimento Rudolph Hanlon.

Non aveva idea che quella mattina ci fosse anche lui, ma del resto non potè nemmeno stupirsene. Hanlon era un auor veterano, aveva ottant’anni, era a capo delle forze dell’ordine magiche da almeno dieci e nonostante tutto non mostrava più di sessant’anni. Indossava il suo solito completo tre pezzi color nocciola e la sua barbetta bianca non era fuori posto di un millimetro.

“MacTaggart” esordì vedendola entrare “sono contento che sia già qui, il suo aiuto sarà particolarmente prezioso.” Prese posto vicino a miss Gleanor a capo del tavolo, di fronte a loro erano seduti Conrad e Figg, Hanlon in piedi a capotavola fra di loro.

“Mister Hanlon” rispose con deferenza Ailish mentre cercava di riprendere fiato “si sa già qual è l’emergenza? Non ho mai ricevuto questo tipo di convocazione.”

“Non è usuale riceverla MacTaggart, si tratta di una situazione spinosa. Ho convocato in via straordinaria tutti gli auror, ma con la metropolvere fuori uso ci vorrà un po’.”

Si fermò un momento per pensare, osservando i presenti e grattandosi la barba con una mano.

“Non abbiamo troppo tempo quindi procederò con voi quattro, stilerete poi dei rapporti brevi per i non presenti e preparerete le squadre, d’accordo?”

“Sissignore” fecero all’unisono i presenti.

“Benissimo, procediamo dunque. Un’ora fa si è verificato un evento anomalo e potenzialmente catastrofico nel Kent, precisamente su un isolata magione nei pressi delle scogliere.”

Si girò per appendere alcune foto a una bacheca che galleggiava nell’aria alle sue spalle. Ritraevano una grande magione da lontano circondata da alberi morti, quasi in riva alla scogliera. Qualcosa però disturbava tutte le immagini, come se fossero riprese attraverso un vetro.

“In questa magione è stato percepito un picco di energia magica mai percepito fino ad ora, qualcosa di terribile seguito dall’istantaneo decesso di ogni forma di vita nel raggio di almeno quattro chilometri.”

Hanlon indicò le piante rinsecchite attorno alla villa, l’erba nera e secca e anche alcuni animali morti in altre foto.

“Ci sono state vittime umane?” Chiese Figg.

“Sette, per il momento. Quattro babbani e tre maghi, si trovavano nelle loro case nei paraggi. Non sappiamo se ci sono sopravvissuti nella magione.”

“Nessuno è entrato a controllare?” chiese Ailish mentre osservava con attenzione le foto.

“No, non possiamo” indicò una foto particolarmente distorta mentre continuava a guardare i presenti “vedete questa immagine? La distorsione non è un effetto della macchina fotografica.”

Ailish potè chiaramente percepire i presenti sporgersi sulle sedie per osservare meglio l’immagine, cosa che fece lei stessa.

“Quella distorsione è un vero e proprio scudo attorno alla villa. Si estende per almeno cinquanta metri in tutte le direzioni e neutralizza ogni tipo di forza magica.”

Tutti si guardarono reciprocamente, inorriditi e quasi spaventati. Nessuno nei secoli era mai riuscito a fare nulla del genere. Qualcuno ci aveva provato, ma la forza magica di un mago era intrinsecamente legata alla sua biologia, al suo corpo, erano impossibili da separare.

“Già, terrificante. Per questo nessuno è ancora entrato e per questo ho bisogno di lei, MacTaggart.” Ailish soprassalì a sentire il suo cognome. Era ancora immersa in quella notizia terribile, ma tornata alla realtà iniziò a pensare a possibili vie in cui procedere, nessuna però sembrava prolifica.

“Io... Mister Hanlon io non ho la minima idea di cosa sia potuto succedere in quel luogo. Non esiste niente che io ricordi della storia moderna di paragonabile a questo evento.”

“Il che è un inizio, MacTaggart. Significa che bisogna andare ancora più indietro della storia moderna, perché qualcosa di chiaramente magico ha causato tutto ciò e qualcuno deve aver tentato qualcosa di simile nella storia.”

“Sappiamo chi sono i perpetratori? Si hanno informazioni su chi possedeva quella villa?” Chiese miss Gleanor, distogliendo l’attenzione di Hanlon da Ailish.

“Si” rispose Hanlon improvvisamente tetro “Questo ci porta al secondo punto di questo evento.”

Prese da terra un assieme di cartelle e documenti legati assieme e li poggiò sul tavolo, slacciando lo spago che li teneva fermi.

“La magione era posseduta da una famiglia aristocratica babbana, nessun collegamento noto con famiglie di maghi.”

“Ma i babbani non sono in grado di praticare magia, deve esserci stato lo zampino di qualche mago oscuro” sbottò Conrad rompendo il suo silenzio.

“L’anno scorso le avrei dato ragione, Conrad. Ora non ne sono più così sicuro.”

Passò alcune cartelline a destra e sinistra, dividendole fra tutti e quattro. Ailish notò immediatamente che recavano il sigillo del dipartimento dei misteri.

“Questi rapporti sono estremamente confidenziali. Solo il ministro, io e pochi agenti del dipartimento dei misteri ne conoscono l’esistenza.”

Si schiarì la voce mentre i presenti iniziavano ad aprire i fascicoli, sfogliando foto e documenti fittamente annotati. Le immagini riportavano esempi di quelli che sembravano rituali, magia del sacrificio, statue di idoli mostruosi e soprattutto molti, molti morti.

“Tutti i morti che vedete in foto sono, o meglio erano babbani. Nobili, poveri, servi, di tutte le caste. Nessuno di loro aveva sangue magico in famiglia, eppure sono stati in grado di compiere rituali, distillare pozioni e usare grezzi incantesimi.”

I fascicoli vennero fatti girare, ma ritraevano quasi tutti le stesse cose in diversi contesti.

“Perché è stato mantenuto tutto segreto?” Chiese Figgs con una nota di indignazione, come se a un Auror questo genere di notizie fossero dovute.

“Potete immaginare se questa cosa si venisse a sapere nel mondo magico? Babbani che compiono rituali e usano la magia? Già fatichiamo a tenere a bada le famiglie purosangue, figuratevi quale tumulto succederebbe se cose del genere fossero di pubblico dominio. Le squadre di obliviazione hanno dovuto lavorare giorni e giorni, per poi essere obliate a loro volta.”

Si portò le mani al volto, improvvisamente un alone di stanchezza sembrò oscurarlo, ma passò nel tempo di un sospiro.

“Dobbiamo venirne a capo e subito. Miss gleanor e mister Figgs voi occupatevi di informare tutti gli auror in arrivo, voglio una squadra fissa sul posto entro due ore e una mobile che pattugli tutta l’area in cui si sono verificati decessi.”

I due si alzarono all’unisono correndo fuori dalla stanza.

“Mister Conrad lei prenda quattro o cinque uomini e vada a interrogare tutti i maghi che ancora non sono fuggiti dal Kent, voglio sapere nei minimi dettagli se hanno notato qualcosa di strano negli ultimi tempi, anche le cose più futili.”

“Sissignore!” rispose Conrad alzandosi e correndo verso la porta.

“MacTaggart” disse infine Hanlon girandosi verso di lei. Ailish si alzò istintivamente mettendosi quasi sull’attenti. “Voglio che lei scopra cosa hanno combinato li dentro. La sua conoscenza della magia la precede in tutto il ministero. Merlino solo sa perché non ha fatto la ricercatrice, ma ora come ora sono contento di averla qui. Prenda la sua squadra, vada sul posto e mi faccia un rapporto dettagliato il prima possibile.”

“Sissignore mister Hanlon!” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire, voltandosi per correre fuori quasi saltando la sedia.

“MacTaggart, un ultima cosa!” Tuonò Hanlon mentre Ailish stava preparandosi a varcare la soglia. “Il ministro le ha assegnato un membro aggiuntivo per questo compito. Si chiama Elodie Tuissant, la aspetta al livello nove.”

Ailish deglutì mentre si proponeva in un cenno di assenso, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Se quella giornata era iniziata in modo anomalo, ora proseguiva anche peggio. Babbani che praticavano magia sconosciuta era una cosa da pazzi, ma collaborare con qualcuno dal dipartimento dei misteri? Ailish non aveva idea di come sarebbe potuta finire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Spiaggiato.

Dicembre 1850

 

Spiaggiato

 

Hugo Pélissier non era tipo da farsi impressionare, prendere dal panico o cadere in disperazione molto facilmente, ma doveva ammettere che la situazione in cui si era ritrovato lo aveva spinto al limite delle sue capacità. Non ricordava molto della notte precedente, o era due giorni fa? Qualcosa sembrava sfuggirgli dalla mente, ma non riusciva a capire cosa. Si era ritrovato spiaggiato su un isola sconosciuta, ma ricordava bene di non essere uscito da Parigi negli ultimi dieci anni. Certo, aveva fatto il mozzo su una nave per sant’Elena in gioventù, ma non poteva essersi ubriacato tanto da immaginarsi dieci anni di vita in un colpo solo.

In ogni caso il suo stordimento non sembrava essere dato dall’alcool, quanto più da un colpo alla nuca che ancora gli doleva, il che stava a significare che non essere stato incosciente per più di uno o due giorni. Non riusciva a ricordare chi o cosa lo avesse colpito, ricordava solo che stava indagando sulla famiglia Pernod per un caso di ragazze scomparse, ma la sua memoria non andava oltre.

Quello era il problema minore comunque, al momento la sua preoccupazione principale era come andarsene da quell’isola così anomala. In piedi al centro della spiaggia, osservava attorno a se come per crearsi una mappa mentale del luogo. Alle sue spalle sorgeva un’alta scogliera frastagliata di roccia nera, impossibile tentare la scalata senza rischiare il collo. Alla sua destra la spiaggia andava via via restringendosi, lasciando spazio all’acqua e alle rocce a picco sul mare. La spiaggia proseguiva alla sua sinistra, curvando e nascondendosi alla vista, di fronte a se il mare.

Hugo aveva visto il mare, ci aveva navigato e sapeva come comportarsi, ma qualcosa in quelle acque lo inquietava. Non si udivano suoni, ne vento o onde. La superficie dell’acqua era piana come quella di un lago, increspata solamente da regolari ondicelle che si esaurivano sul bagnasciuga, come un respiro silenzioso. Il colore poi, riflessi verde malsano trasparivano da sotto la superficie, sfumando verso il nero infinito delle profondità. Il verde rispecchiava il colore del cielo nuvoloso e dell’atmosfera circostante, come se tutto fosse leggermente tinto in tutte le più mefitiche sfumature di quel colore. C’era luce, ma nessun sole sbucava dalla spessa coltre che si perdeva a vista d’occhio in ogni direzione.

Il clima era mite, quasi mediterraneo, ma Hugo non riusciva a togliersi di dosso una sensazione di gelo e paura, non solo dovuta all’essere spiaggiato su un isola ignota e senza aiuto. Raccolse la camicia appoggiata con la giacca ad asciugare su una roccia e decise di proseguire sulla spiaggia, cercando un punto più comodo per tentare la scalata alla scogliera. Cercò di tenere il conto dei minuti che passarono, camminando verso lo sperone di scogliera che mascherava la via, ma si accorse presto che la sensazione di disagio lo distraeva più di quanto volesse ammettere.

Fu quando riuscì finalmente ad aggirare lo sperone che il suo sconforto si fece ancora più profondo. La spiaggia si allargava quasi del doppio, la scogliera declinava dolcemente andandosi a confondere con la sabbia e l'acqua, creando un declivio scalabile. A perdita d'occhio però, arenate fra le rocce affilate e scheletriche sulla sabbia grigia, centinaia di navi di ogni tipo, forma e dimensione. La scena che si parava davanti ai suoi occhi era da brividi, nemmeno al porto di Marsiglia aveva mai visto tante navi tutte assieme, così diverse poi.

Si avvicinò correndo, cercando di non inciampare sulle rocce affioranti. Le navi più lontane dall’acqua sembravano antiche, alcune persino primitive, mentre più ci si avvicinava alla riva più ricordavano velieri e imbarcazioni moderne.

“Merde, ma cos’è questo posto” pensava mentre rallentava in prossimità delle prime imbarcazioni. Non riusciva a capire come potessero essersi arenate tante navi in un mare tanto calmo da non riuscire a rovesciare nemmeno una zattera sbilenca. Cercò informazioni nella prima barca a vista, ma era solamente una piccolo vascello a una vela mezzo marcito. Non trovando nulla di utile a bordo decise di passare alla prossima, un brigantino arenato su un fianco con uno squarcio enorme nella chiglia. Anche questa nave era pessimo stato, la chiglia e i ponti inferiori stavano marcendo, ma i ponti più alti sembravano in uno stato migliore. Entrò dallo squarcio, indossando camicia e giacca per tenere le mani libere.

Come sospettava, i due ponti più bassi erano un ammasso di legno marcio e roba inutile, ma ciò che lo stupì maggiormente fu il non trovare nessun cadavere. Fece un rapido giro fra i due, arrampicandosi su delle scale precarie per cercare di arrivare nella stiva, purtroppo deserta. Non vi erano tracce di carico, cibo o oggetti utili. Probabilmente era stata scaricata prima del naufragio, o almeno così sperava. Stava iniziando a immaginare come potessero essere eventuali nativi o sopravvissuti su quell’isola nefasta, ma nessuna delle opzioni possibili era auspicabile.

Decise di dirigersi verso l’alloggio del capitano, li avrebbe potuto trovare qualcosa di utile e magari usarlo come rifugio temporaneo. Quella situazione lo aveva scombussolato, trovare un posto in cui sdraiarsi e schiarirsi le idee avrebbe sicuramente aiutato.

Non gli ci volle molto per raggiungere la cabina, anche se dovette forzare la porta con un calcio ben piantato vicino alla serratura. Fortunatamente il legno ormai cedevole si frantumò sul colpo, un gesto simile sarebbe stato inutile se la porta fosse stata nuova e ben mantenuta. La cabina era come se la aspettava su una nave del genere, modesta, impolverata e stranamente intonsa, almeno rispetto al resto della nave.

Hugo si guardò un po’ attorno in cerca di oggetti utili, rovistando nelle cassettiere e nella scrivania del capitano. La nave doveva essere stata abbandonata in fretta e furia, oppure il capitano contava di tornarci presto, poiché molti dei suoi oggetti erano ancora al loro posto. Mise da parte dei fiammiferi, un paio di lanterne ad olio, un coltello e una bisaccia di cuoio. Trovò anche una bottiglia con del brandy, anche se non era acqua sarebbe potuto servire. Decise che prima di proseguire l’esplorazione della cabina avrebbe acceso la piccola stufa presente. Non faceva freddo, ma i suoi abiti erano ancora umidi e prima o poi sarebbe arrivata la notte. Prese alcuni leggerti dalla cesta vicino e li cosparse con poco olio da una delle lanterne, attento a non sprecarne perché avrebbe potuto averne bisogno in futuro. Poggiò il legno nella stufa e lo accese con un fiammifero, anche li attento a non romperlo mentre lo sfregava. L’olio si accese con poco brio, probabilmente era molto vecchio e umico, ma comunque aiutò il legno a bruciare più facilmente. Accudì il fuoco per diversi minuti, alimentandolo con altri legni alla bisogna, fin quando non fu abbastanza grande da potergli permettere di inserire un pezzo più grande.

Prima di proseguire si avventurò nuovamente sotto coperta con la cesta vuota della legna, recuperando tutto il fasciame che non era troppo marcio o umido. Fece tre giri prima di decidere di averne a sufficienza e, quando finalmente ebbe tutto pronto, si ritirò nella cabina chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Il fuoco ardeva ormai vivace, la luce verdastra del sole andava affievolendosi verso il buio e le nuvole di stavano diradando man mano che la notte si faceva vicina.

Utilizzò un pezzo di legna ardente per accendere una delle lanterne, sistemarsi aveva richiesto tempo e il sole, ovunque esso fosse, stava ormai svanendo lasciando il posto alla sera. Appese tutti i vestiti su un appendino improvvisato vicino alla stufa, appropriandosi di un paio di larghi mutandoni appartenuti al fu capitano del brigantino.

Non erano della sua taglia e giacevano in un baule da chissà quanto tempo, ma non si poteva essere schizzinosi in certe situazioni.

Prese di nuovo a vagare per la stanza, cercando indizi su cosa potesse essere successo. Trovò il diario di bordo del capitano in uno dei cassetti della scrivania e si sedette con la lanterna vicino per analizzarlo. Era una nave inglese, almeno a giudicare dalla lingua del diario. Hugo lo comprendeva bene, ma non vi era nulla di particolarmente interessante nelle prime pagine. La nave era appartenente all’esercito e apparentemente fungeva da supporto nelle colonie, ma non aveva vissuto avventure degne di nota. Per lo più trasporto truppe e sorveglianza a navi trasporto più grandi.

Hugo sfogliò velocemente le pagine finché non iniziò a trovare delle stranezze.

 

_Febbraio 1827, secondo giorno di navigazione._

_Il nostromo Haggard riporta malumori fra l’equipaggio, qualcosa ha alterato l’umore dei sottoposti, di nessuno aiuto sono state le recenti voci di naufragi avvenuti su questa rotta che circolano fra di essi nelle caserme e ai porti. Occorre riportare l’ordine al fine di garantire una navigazione sicura e smentire ogni possibile voce sulla pericolosità della rotta..._

Le pagine successive procedevano in maniera anche peggiore.

 

_Febbraio 1827, quarto giorno di navigazione._

_Da ieri alcuni membri dell’equipaggio paventano fenomeni psicologici anomali. Allucinazioni e paranoia hannno iniziato a serpeggiare fra i marinai, sono state necessarie misure drastiche per contenerli onde evitare che il malumore si diffondesse ulteriormente. Scongiurare l’ammutinamento è la primaria necessità. Uno dei mozzi è stato trovato in cima al pennone intrappolato nella rete. Vaneggiava di mostri marini e della fine in arrivo, è stato necessario isolarlo nella cella per evitare..._

Il testo proseguiva normalmente con la reclusione dei marinai allucinati, ma qualcosa stava chiaramente inquinando la mente dei presenti. Avrebbe potuto essere del pessimo cibo inscatolato male o la mancanza di provviste sostanziose, come spesso accadeva in quei viaggi. Le pagine successive mostravano segni di delirio persino peggiori, non solo da parte dei marinai.

 

_Febbraio 1827, sesto giorno di navigazione?_

_Anche la mia mente è stata inquinata dal morbo che serpeggia fra l’equipaggio. Negli ultimi giorni il mio sonno è stato inquieto, ho visto l’abisso dai colori inquieti e sconosciuti che danzavano verso la mia mente, trascinandola verso l’eterna follia di un mondo senza vera morte._

 

I passi successivi non erano più datati, ma solamente stralci sulle pagine. La sanità del capitano stava evidentemente venendo meno, molto probabilmente la nave si era ormai smarrita e stava navigando senza rotta mentre l’intero equipaggio cadeva in preda a una ignota follia.

 

_Febbraio 1827_

_Il nostromo Haggard si è gettato dalla coffa questa mattina, schiantandosi sul ponte. Mantenere il morale dell’equipaggio è difficile, la paranoia ormai è diffusa e nessuno risponde più come dovrebbe. Il colore inquieto mi tormenta anche da sveglio, lo vedo ai confini della mia visione, sta arrivando per me._

_Febbraio_

_Alla deriva. Abbiamo perso il timone contro una secca, stiamo andando alla deriva nell’oceano. Altri due marinai hanno perso la vita cercando di tirare fuori le visioni dalla loro testa aprendola contro la chiglia. La mia visione è ormai occlusa dal colore inquieto, non distinguo più il sonno dalla veglia, poiché ormai entrambe sono piagate dall’incubo. Sta arrivando, l’eterno morto che per sempre può attendere._

Hugo sfogliò inquieto sino all’ultima annotazione, priva di data e ormai redatta in una calligrafia quasi illeggibile.

 

_L’isola della città terribile è alle porte, l’orrido monumento titanico di basalto alla bestia eternamente morta spicca sulla nostra via. Le sue geometrie deformi scavano nei miei occhi e nella mia mente come un cavaturaccioli, non riesco a tollerarle. Le sue armate ci attendono, lui vuole pasteggiare nella nostra follia e sollazzarsi con le nostre carcasse, non gli concederò questo lusso. Questa sarà l’ultima annotazione del capitano Horatio Gilligan West, se qualcuno mai troverà queste pagine, sappiate che la bestia sta arrivando._

_IA._

Hugo chiuse il diario, ormai la luce della lanterna era l’unica cosa che provvedeva a illuminare la sua figura. Il crepitio del fuoco nella stufa rompeva il silenzio, l’unica cosa che per il momento lo manteneva legato alla realtà in quel luogo così silenzioso.

Ripose il diario nella bisaccia, alzandosi dalla scrivania per andare alla finestra posteriore.

Le nuvole erano del tutto scomparse con l’avvento della notte, rivelando il cielo stellato più folle che avesse mai visto. Non riusciva a credere a quante stelle ci fossero in cielo, nemmeno nei suoi viaggi in mare dove non c’era luce ne aveva mai viste tante e così vicine da poterle quasi toccare.

Quel luogo nefasto alternava atmosfere venefiche a notti incredibilmente limpide, seppur vuote e silenziose. Si chiese se effettivamente fosse ancora sulla terra o se quello fosse una sorta di purgatorio per i suoi peccati.

Si allontanò dalla finestra, andando verso la stufa per rimpinguare il fuoco. Tolti gli abiti finalmente asciutti dallo stendino, li reindossò con rinnovata gioia. Erano piacevolmente tiepidi, il freddo non era più solo una sensazione interna, la notte era fredda in quel luogo.

Seduto vicino alla stufa con la bottiglia di brandy iniziò a pensare a cosa fare l’indomani. Si chiese se fosse naufragato anche lui sull’isola descritta nel diario del capitano, ma non aveva ancora visto l’ombra di monumenti titanici, sebbene nel suo subconscio già sapesse la risposta. Iniziò a pianificare una sortita per il mattino seguente al sorgere del sole quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.

Rimase in silenzio e immobile, tendendo l’orecchio per captare ogni piccolo suono. Qualcosa stava camminando all’esterno, poteva sentire dei flebili passi. Si avvicinò alla porta chiusa, estraendo il coltello per buona misura e poggiando l’orecchio contro il legno.

Dei passi trascinati e pesanti accompagnati da un orrendo respiro gorgogliante si facevano sempre più forti. Hugo non aveva mai udito nulla del genere, sembrava che qualcuno stesse trascinando una creatura in procinto di affogare. Qualunque cosa fosse doveva aver visto la luce della sua lanterna, distratto com’era nella lettura non aveva calcolato la possibilità che la sua potesse essere l’unica luce accesa nel raggio di miglia e miglia.

Che fosse una bestia era fuori da ogni dubbio, nessun umano poteva emettere suoni simili, ma sarebbe stata pacifica? Hugo si riservò il diritto di dubitare, sbarrando come poteva la porta usando un cassettone e preparandosi a ricevere l’ospite inatteso, coltello alla mano.  

 

 

 

 

 


	3. La villa

Dicembre 1850, scogliere del Kent.

 

Ailish stava in disparte assieme a parte della sua squadra, osservando cautamente la nuova arrivata analizzare la scena del misfatto. Erano arrivati da poco più di un’ora nel Kent, materializzandosi poco fuori dai terreni della villa dove era accaduto il misfatto. Lei con la sua squadra era stata immediatamente ricevuta e messa al corrente dagli auror già sul posto, ma subito aveva notato le stranezze del nuovo membro della sua squadra.

Elodie Tuissant era una personalità alquanto, come dire, bizzarra. L’avevano notato tutti, ma essendo un membro di alto livello del dipartimento dei misteri nessuno aveva osato far notare la cosa. Ailish non era interamente sicura che fosse ai suoi ordini, ben sapendo che gli indicibili potevano attingere a un livello di autorità ben superiore al suo o persino quello del capo Hanlon. Nel gruppo tutti avevano cercato di indossare abiti più comodi e pratici, poco appariscenti soprattutto e adatti a non essere troppo vistosi nella campagna inglese, nonostante tutti i babbani nel raggio di un chilometro fossero stati forzosamente messi a dormire, tutti tranne Elodie Tuissant.

Ailish l’aveva conosciuta al livello nove del ministero della magia che indossava un elegante completo con una gonna decisamente stretta, stivali alti e una casacca doppio petto a V con vistose file di bottoni dorati e una camicia nera dal collo alto; così era poi rimasta mentre loro si preparavano e così ora girovagava sul campo con aria concentrata.

“Dici che riusciremo a non farci scoprire dai babbani? Per... Per quelli, intendo” sussurrò Hannah Fitz ad Ailish osservando i capelli bianchi di Elodie assumere sfumature rosso-arancio. Ailish per tutta risposta esalò un sospiro forzato dal naso, trattenendosi dal commentare in maniera piccata. Non solo l’abbigliamento dell’indicibile era appariscente, ma era un anche un metamorfomago e apparentemente non si rendeva conto che il suo concentrarsi le stava animando il colore dei capelli.

“Lo spero vivamente, Hannah. Allora, sappiamo qualcosa su questo posto?”

Hannah Fitz era una delle due donne della sua squadra, una storica della magia e non, estremamente preparata e in possesso di una valigia da lei stessa incantata che conteneva un vero e proprio archivio storico.

“Niente di Eclatante. Maniero storico risalente al 1723, sempre appartenuto alla stessa famiglia, gli uuuhhh...” Chiuse un momento gli occhi portandosi pollice e indice alle tempie, come per stimolare i ricordi “...Byrne! Sono, ehm, erano Earl del kent. Nessun mago in famiglia.”

Ailish annuì, voltandosi poi alla sua sinistra verso Gert Dikken, grande esperto di maledizioni nelle loro più svariate forme.

“Per quanto riguarda possibili maledizioni? Notato qualcosa di anomalo?”

Gert scosse il capo, passando anche una mano fra i capelli scuri per tirarli indietro e scostarli ddalla fronte.

“Niente, nulla che io conosca o abbia mai visto, quella... cosa” e indicò con un gesto della mano libera la leggera distorsione visibile a occhio nudo del campo anti-magia “Non sembra nemmeno magia vera, non riesco a capire.”

“D’accordo” rispose Ailish esalando un sospiro vagamente rassegnato. Aveva idea che quella situazione si sarebbe protratta ben oltre quella giornata.

“Vediamo se la nostra nuova collaboratrice ha qualcosa da suggerire, con permesso.”

Si allontanò dai suoi compagni, i quali si dispersero andando ad aiutare i colleghi a preparare un campo base temporaneo. Quella situazione era più spinosa del previsto e tutti si stavano preparando agli straordinari.

Avvicinandosi alla barriera, e a madame Tuissant, tastò la manica sinistra per verificare che la bacchetta fosse ancora al suo posto. Era un vizio sciocco, sapeva che sarebbe stata lì poiché incantava ogni singolo vestito che possedeva per far sì che la bacchetta rimanesse al suo posto nella manica, a meno di non essere rilasciata di proposito per usarla.

Era un trucco che aveva imparato quando ancora gareggiava nei duelli scolastici e nei campionati regionali, non sapere da quale mano sarebbero provenuti gli incantesimi era uno dei tanti, piccoli vantaggi che potevano aiutare a vincere un duello.

“Madame Tuissant!” Salutò Ailish cercando di mantenere un tono composto e deferente, non avevano parlato molto al ministero e ancora non aveva bene inquadrato il soggetto con cui aveva a che fare, bizzarria a parte.

“Elodie, la prego” -rispose la donna senza voltarsi- “Detesto questi formalismi ministeriali, sono solo una ricercatrice.”

 _“Una ricercatriche che può sovvertire la mia direzione in qualsiasi momento”_ Pensò Ailish, sperando un secondo dopo che la donna non fosse anche un legilimante.

“Elodie, dunque. Avete qualche idea su cosa possa essere successo?”

“Congetture, teorie. Nulla di concreto. Osservate con me.”

Con un gesto fluido prese la bacchetta che teneva ben salda fra il braccio sinistro e il busto, scavando un lungo solco nella terra esattamente ai piedi della barriera.

“La bolla non è solo una cupola sulla superficie, ma tutto attorno alla magione, la quale sembra essere il punto focale.”

Si chinò per afferrare un sasso dalla terra smossa, lanciandolo poi sul prato oltre la barriera senza che nulla accadesse.

“Un metodo gretto, ma sappiamo che il passaggio attraverso la barriera non condiziona in alcun modo gli oggetti inanimati.”

“E altri esseri viventi? Quelli nei paraggi sono tutti morti assieme alla vegetazione, ha già verificato?” Chiese Ailish seria.

“Non di persona, ma mi è stato riferito da alcuni osservatori che dopo l’evento alcuni uccelli sono volati inconsciamente attraverso la distorsione senza conseguenze.”

 _“Quindi la distorsione non sembra interagire in alcun modo con le forme di vita.”_ Pensò avvicinandosi ulteriormente alla barriera, quasi da poterla toccare. Era quasi del tutto invisibile a occhio, si poteva notare solo per un lievissimo sfasamento nei colori al suo interno, come se si guardasse attraverso la lente di un caleidoscopio.

“Per quanto riguarda la magia?” Chiese voltandosi nuovamente verso la sua interlocutrice, la quale non aveva mai cambiato posizione e continuava a guardare avanti a sè, come se fosse concentrata su tutt’altre dimensioni.

“Neutralizzazione completa, mai visto niente di simile. Osservi.” Con un gesto rapido e controllato lanciò uno schiantesimo senza proferire parola. La saetta rossa balzò verso la distorsione, infrangendovisi contro e scomparendo come vapore.

Ailish stava per dire qualcosa, ma la donna si stava già preparando a lanciare un secondo incantesimo. Riconobbe la postura della mano all’istante e si mosse per fermarla, ma un secondo di esitazione diede tempo alla ricercatrice di lanciare la maledizione.

“Avada Kedavra!” sussurrò puntando la bacchetta alla barriera. Un lampo di luce verde sgorgò dalla punta, solo per affievolirsi istantaneamente come la magia precedente una volta attraversata la distorsione.

“Come ho detto, neutralizzazione completa. Una delle più potenti maledizioni a disposizione di un mago, quasi inarrestabile e impossibile da bloccare con anche il più potente _protego_ immaginabile, neutralizzata al pari di uno schiantesimo.”

Elodie aveva parlato senza la minima inflessione nel tono, come se lanciare una delle maledizioni imperdonabili davanti davanti a un mucchio di Auror e agenti del ministero fosse cosa da nulla.

Ailish si guardò attorno tesa, notando che alcuni dei suoi compagni avevano arrestato ciò che stavano facendo e osservavano bacchetta alla mano. Alzò lievemente il braccio destro facendo segno che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi e lasciando che riprendessero le loro faccende, ma lei stessa si ritrovò a dover rimettere la bacchetta a posto nella manica. Dopotutto il suo istinto da duellante funzionava ancora, non aveva nemmeno avuto bisogno di _pensare_ alla bacchetta per ritrovarsela pronta in mano.

Riportò la sua attenzione su Elodie, la quale non sembrava nemmeno essersi accorta di quella situazione estemporanea.

“Per... Per quanto riguarda le persone? Potrebbero esserci rischi?” Chiese con una nota incrinata nella voce, deglutendo all’inizio per cercare di calmare l’agitazione interiore. Quell’azione improvvisa l’aveva agitata, pur lavorando di continuo sul campo con maghi che non hanno remore a lanciarti maledizioni se minacciati di apparire davanti al Wizengamot.

“Difficile dirlo, siamo qui da troppo poco. Dovrò effettuare delle verifiche, ci vorrà tempo.” Senza aggiungere altro iniziò a camminare lentamente lungo la barriera, puntandovi la bacchetta contro e mormorando incantesimi a bassa voce.

Ailish la guardò allontanarsi, sconsolata e con la certezza che quella giornata sarebbe stata eterna.

 

*

Si era fatto ormai buio, la sera tarda incombeva e tutti si erano ormai ritirati nelle tende erette poco fuori dalla villa. Ailish e la sua squadra, compresa Elodie che stava in disparte annotando qualcosa su un taccuino, si stavano preparando a fare un riassunto della giornata. La tenda era ovviamente incantata in modo da essere molto più grande al suo interno, abbastanza da accogliere una piccola alcova per ognuno che faceva da stanza letto, una sala centrale con un grande tavolo ora ingombro di carte e persino una modesta cucina, il tutto corredato di servizi funzionanti.

“Dunque” esordì Ailish in piedi a un capo del tavolo, i suoi compagni seduti attorno “cosa abbiamo concluso oggi? Ditemi che siamo approdati da qualche parte, tutta questa situazione è già abbastanza strana di suo per durare più del necessario.”

Aveva aggiornato tutti su quello che il capo Hanlon aveva detto quella mattina, nel frattempo erano anche arrivati i gufi dal ministero con i fascicoli sulla situazione. Ovviamente tutti erano stati informati del fatto che divulgare qualsiasi informazione su quel caso tanto anomalo equivaleva a una condanna direttissima ad Azkaban, nessuna possibilità di appello o giusto processo.

“Nessuna novità sulla famiglia che abitava il maniero.” Sfogliò velocemente i suoi appunti, come per essere sicura di quello che stava dicendo. Hannah era estremamente dotata nella ricerca e nell’indagine storica, ma spesso e volentieri era sommersa dalla mole di informazioni con cui voleva avere a che fare. “Confermo nessun collegamento con qualsivoglia famiglia magica, a meno che non fossero molto bravi a non lasciare tracce.” Tornò con la testa fra i suoi appunti, ma si perse nuovamente e qualcun’altro prese la parola.

“Nessun artefatto che io conosca può aver causato tutto ciò” si inserì Josaiah Cohen. Josaiah era un incantatore provetto, veniva da una famiglia di maghi gioiellieri che creavano incredibili monili incantati, la sua conoscenza di artefatti era stata fondamentale in molte delle loro ultime indagini.

“Non ho trovato traccia di oggetti arcani qui attorno, anche se ho scovato una cosa interessante in una delle abitazioni qui attorno.” Tirò fuori da una borsa sotto al tavolo un bollitore di rame che sembrava appena estratto da uno scavo archeologico.

“A prima vista sembra una comune teiera, ma non è la prima volta che ne vedo una. Si tratta di un bollitore Frezman.” Lo maneggiò con cura, facendolo girare fra le mani con delicatezza poiché sembrava poter cadere a pezzi da un momento all’altro.

“Sono incantati per compiere azioni particolari a dati periodi. Questo tipo in particolare poteva riempirsi d’acqua e foglie prescelte per poi scaldarsi da solo, tutto al sorgere del sole o quando l’utilizzatore riteneva necessario.” Ailish sembrava perplessa, osservò prima Josaiah e poi l’oggetto fra le sue mani, aspettando che continuasse.

Per tutta risposta l’uomo rafforzò la presa sull’oggetto, il quale si accartocciò sbriciolandosi in più punti.

“Sono oggetti magici non molto potenti, ma estremamente resistenti, sono fatti per quello. Ho controllato in ogni modo che conosco, non vi è vestigia di magia su questo oggetto, nemmeno la più piccola. Qualsiasi cosa abbia assorbito la vita da tutto ciò che si trovava in questo posto si è anche cibato della magia stessa.”

“Posso confermarlo, non solo per gli oggetti.” S’intromise Artair Dinnie, l’esperto di creature magiche della compagnia. Artair era il prototipo dello scozzese grande e fintamente burbero, alto e con il volto squadrato contornato da una chioma selvaggia color miele che cercava disperatamente di tenere legata in una scompigliata coda di cavallo. A scuola era stato uno dei migliori giocatori di Quidditch dei suoi anni, nonostante la stazza la sua agilità in volo era impareggiabile.

Non da meno era la sua conoscenza del mondo delle creature magiche, motivo per cui faceva parte della squadra.

“Una fattoria isolata a nord di qui, suil limitare della zona dove tutto è stato ucciso, allevava un paio di ippogrifi, con regolare permesso e perfettamente occultati, presumo.”

Ailish sgranò gli occhi a quella affermazione, assieme anche ad alcuni presenti. Allevare ippogrifi non era cosa per tutti, ma immaginava che in una campagna così isolata non fosse poi un’impresa ardua.

“Perché presumi?” Chiese.

“Perché aveva un regolare permesso e non erano le prime bestie che allevava, ma quando sono arrivato le ho trovate in uno stato simile a quella teiera” -disse indicando il cumulo di rame marcio davanti al suo collega- “Secondo i documenti avevano otto e dieci anni, ma sembravano morti da almeno venti. Nessun’altra creatura non magica era in uno stato simile.”

“Non si tratta solo di quelle, la stessa cosa è accaduta anche ai maghi presenti in questa zona, a differenza dei babbani.” S’intromise Shanti Sanyala, l’unica vera auoror del gruppo oltre ad Ailish. Shanti era stata una compagna di Ailish e a differenza sua era andata subito al ministero per diventare Auror dopo la scuola, la sua vocazione al dovere era pressoché incrollabile e la sua conoscenza della mitologia magica inestimabile.

Scese il silenzio per un momento, rotto solo dal costante scrivere delle piume che Ailish aveva incantato per prendere appunti. Piccoli fogli con scritto tutto ciò che avevano appreso quel pomeriggio continuavano a levitare dai blocchi verso una lavagna, dove piccoli spilli li fissavano al legno morbido.

Si voltò verso la moltitudine di fogli ora raccolta sulla parete, tutti scritti con una calligrafia impeccabile. Roteò la mano con un gesto meccanico e tutti piccoli ritagli si mischiarono per un secondo, tornando poi ordinati in cerchi concentrici attorno a una foto del maniero.

Tutti erano in silenzio a pensare e annotare tutto, scavando nelle loro conoscenze per cercare di venire a capo di quella situazione sempre più anomala. Fu Elodie a rompere il silenzio, senza però alzarsi dalla sua poltrona o sollevare lo sguardo dal libro su cui stava prendendo appunti.

“Queste corroborano la mia teoria, nessuno di noi può attualmente entrare nella distorsione o verrebbe ucciso.” I presenti si voltarono verso di lei, le penne di Ailish nuovamente pronte a prendere appunti.

“Non posso ancora formulare ipotesi certe, ma la mia teoria è solida. La distorsione è causata da magia ritualistica, qualcosa di sconosciuto e che per alimentarsi si è cibato di tutta l’energia che ha potuto estrarre dall’ambiente circostante, magica e non.”

“Immagino che quindi la distorsione serva ad alimentare il rituale ed espandersi per catturare altra energia, ma vista l’isolatezza del luogo non è riuscita a trovare fonti di energia abbastanza potenti.”

“Corretto.” Rispose Elodie, sempre monotona e concentrata sul suo libro “Ma ha trovato sul suo cammino esseri abbastanza potenti da tenerla viva e attiva, senza contare i nostri esperimenti odierni che l’hanno ulteriormente alimentata. Ci vorrà un po’ prima che si esaurisca del tutto, se uno di noi entrasse al suo interno probabilmente verrebbe consumato e la sua energia magica rinnoverebbe qualsiasi rituale oscuro sia al centro di tutto.”

“Ma questo è terribile!” Chiosò Hannah “Non possiamo perdere tempo ad aspettare, ci deve essere un modo per entrare e scoprire cosa ha causato tutto questo! Pensate se fosse avvenuto in centro a Londra!”

Un brivido gelido attraversò la tenda, quell’affermazione fu talmente pesante che persino le luci sembrarono affievolirsi per un secondo. Persino Elodie Alzò gli occhi dal libro, una sfumatura grigia le attraversò i capelli. Un evento del genere in una città come Londra, tutti i maghi, gli artefatti, le persone. Nessuno voleva immaginare le conseguenze.

“Possiamo indagare sugli altri eventi minori?” commentò Shanti, sfogliando una pila di documenti arrivati nel pomeriggio dal ministero “Qui c’è una mappa con tutte le ultime segnalazioni di strani rituali o usi impropri della magia.”

Ailish non si girò, continuando a osservare gli appunti volare sulla lavagna mosse un braccio in direzione di Shanti, come per accompagnare la mappa che delicatamente scivolò dalle sue mani per fissarsi a un angolo della lavagna. Su una rozza cartina delle contee inglesi erano segnate con delle X rosse tutti gli eventi anomali degli ultimi mesi.

Studiò la cartina per diversi minuti, analizzando la posizione di ogni evento. Qualcosa attirava inconsciamente la sua attenzione, ma non riusciva a capire bene cosa. Negli ultimi tre mesi c’erano stati dodici eventi, tredici se si conta quello avvenuto dove si trovavano ora.

Non trovava uno schema preciso, c’era un ordine o anche solo una velata logica, tutti gli eventi erano sparsi casualmente fra le contee senza un preciso motivo. Qualcosa però continuava far tornare il suo sguardo su una zona in particolare.

“Shanti o qualcuno, sapete dirmi cosa è successo qui?” Indicò con un dito una piccola X rossa sulla costa ovest del Lincolnshire, East Lindsey.

Tre voci si misero a mormorare qualcosa di inconsistente mentre scartabellavano fra i plichi, Gert Dikken fu il primo a trovare qualcosa.

“Ecco qui, Lincolnshire. Si tratta di uno dei primi eventi, avvenuto la seconda settimana di settembre. Un testimone di passaggio in volo ha riportato che la sua scopa ha perso quota per poi schiantarsi al suolo nei pressi della zona costiera.”

“Qualche maniero o villa babbana nei pressi?” Chiese Ailish, ora girata verso di lui.

“Ooh, a dire il vero sì.” Gert sembrava sorpreso, ma continuò a sfogliare il rapporto “Pare che il testimone abbia anche usato un incantesimo per ammortizzare la caduta, ma questo ha, cito testualmente, funzionato a metà lasciandolo intontito e con un braccio fratturato.”

“Questo però non è meritevole di una segnalazione al ministero, cos’altro?”

“Oh questo è curioso, riguarda proprio il maniero. Pare che il testimone abbia visto strane luci e ombre alle sue finestre e che...” Qualcosa lo interruppe, rimase per un momento a fissare il foglio con espressione contrita.

“Che?” lo esortò Ailish.

“Che la visione di quelle luci colorate gli abbia causato terrore atavico e una sensazione di gelida paranoia che avrebbe reso la compagnia di un dissennatore preferibile a quella visione.” Il suo tono era grave, qualcosa doveva averlo scosso in quelle ultime parole.

“Benissimo, ora abbiamo un indizio concreto, dobbiamo partire da lì a indagare.” Finalmente aveva capito cosa aveva attirato la sua attenzione, sembrava un dettaglio così futile eppure ogni minimo collegamento a quella faccenda poteva essere utile.

“Ma capo, questo è l’indizio più promettente che abbiamo!” Si lamentò Gert “Oltretutto il ministero ha già indagato in quel posto, non hanno trovato nulla di anomalo.”

“Vero, ma loro non avevano le informazioni che abbiamo ora e in ogni non possiamo accedere a questa villa, dobbiamo dividerci.” Indicò il Lincolnshire con un dito mentre si voltava verso i propri compagni “sapete per cosa è importante il Lincolnshire? Non sforzatevi di fare collegamenti, persino a me sembra troppo campato per aria ma vale la pena tentare: è il floo.”

Nel mondo magico tutti sapevano cosa era il Floo, la pianta base alla radice della metropolvere, ossia la polvere che in casa di ogni mago si usava per viaggiare attraverso la complessa rete di camini. Da qualche settimana a quella parte era diventata instabile, qualcosa aveva forse inquinato gli ingredienti o alterato la magia dietro di essa, nessuno riusciva a capire bene cosa fosse successo, ma la cosa era degenerata e c’erano state vittime.

I presenti ci misero molto più di lei a fare il collegamento, ma documenti alla mano riuscirono a trovare un filo conduttore.

“Morrigan manor è dove si è verificato l’evento! Si trova adiacente a una delle più grandi coltivazioni di Floo della zona!” Esclamò Hannah sfogliando alcune carte prese dalla sua valigia archivio.

“Abbiamo un piano allora. Io e Hannah andremo nel Lincolnshire domani, dobbiamo indagare più a fondo. Voialtri invece”- e indicò i restanti membri della squadra- “rimarrete qui, miss Tuissant prenderà il comando, cercate qualsiasi modo per sorpassare quella barriera, abbatterla o avere più informazioni possibile, noi cercheremo di farvi avere qualsiasi cosa scopriremo in quel luogo.”

Senza perdere ulteriore tempo, tutti iniziarono a raccogliere una parte dei documenti o delle loro cose per la giornata che sarebbe venuta domani, senza obbiettare. Finalmente avevano una direzione in cui puntare e potevano iniziare a scavare per risolvere quel mistero.

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

  

 

    

 

 


End file.
